A Not So Great Encounter
by OakleafHeron
Summary: FEH. Lon'qu had feared the day he would have to talk to Camilla ever since he'd started seeing her around the castle. Today, his luck had completely failed him.


**A/N: So I wrote this ages ago and kinda forgot about it... A friend and I were speculating how Lon'qu would react to Camilla if they ever met. I haven't played any mainstream FE games, so I'm sorry if they're a bit OOC. I think I should really stop babbling, shouldn't I?**

* * *

"I t-told you! I don't want to talk!"

Camilla slowly took another step forward, as Lon'qu hurriedly took another step back, stumbling on a small stone. His knuckles were white as he gripped his sword hilt tightly, although he had no intention of drawing the sword. Camilla was supposed to be his ally, and drawing his sword against her was…cowardly to say the least. No, there was no rational reason as to why he was even touching his sword. His hand was just there for the sake of it.

His chest heaved as he breathed heavily, the air seeming to become stuck in his throat. His throat seemed to tighten even further as Camilla tried to give him a reassuring smile, although he almost missed it because of the way her purple hair covered nearly half of her face. The black horns she wore on her head reminded him of some dark, foul entity. Her revealing armour was…uncomfortable to look at, to say the least.

"Lon'qu, dear, I just want to talk. Am I not allowed to get to know you?" Camilla asked, pouting slightly. Her deep voice sent shivers down his spine. Lon'qu began to back away a little quicker than he had before.

"Please leave me," he said, trying to keep his voice level. Every muscle in his body was twitching, telling him to run away from this woman. This madwoman. Out of all the women he had encountered so far in Askr, Camilla was by far the worst. She was always trying to get close to people, trying to hug them or stroke their hair or what not. Lon'qu had always managed to avoid this treatment, but this might be his time.

"Why should I? I mean no harm. I just want a friendly talk. I've never met anyone who seemed so…fearful of me," Camilla said. Lon'qu's eyes widened as Camilla raised her arms slightly, but the Nohrian princess seemed oblivious to the fact. "Maybe a hug might fix it."

Lon'qu winced and began to turn to make his escape. It was too late. He saw Camilla's arms lock in front of him, and he felt the breastplates of her black Nohrian armour dig into his back. A tingly, electrical sensation overcame him, along with a sense of utter horror. His breathing suddenly quickened. He managed to lift his arms out of her embrace and disentangled the princess' hands, throwing them aside and dashing away in a heartbeat.

Camilla stayed in the same spot for a while, glancing at the retreating Lon'qu and looking back down at her hands. A disappointed look overcame her face. Her hair had fallen across her face during the struggle, so she ran a hand through it and combed it back into place. She looked up again in time to watch Lon'qu turn around the corner and disappear from sight.

Once he was around the corner, Lon'qu leaned against the wall, panting. He intended to wait there until his breathing slowed, but at that moment, Kiran suddenly came into view. Kiran was chatting to Severa, or as she preferred to be known around Askr, Selena. The pair seemed to notice him, and they both waved. Selena was the first to notice Lon'qu's still-heaving chest, and his slightly traumatised expression. She turned to Kiran and said something to him, and Kiran nodded and moved towards Lon'qu, Selena following closely behind.

"Hey, Lon'qu. You look like you've seen a ghost," Kiran said, trying to find the reason behind Lon'qu's panicked state. Lon'qu stubbornly kept his mouth shut. "Is it your fear of women?" Kiran asked.

Lon'qu couldn't help but gape at the tactician. "How did you-"

"It's kind of obvious, Lon'qu," Kiran explained. "I've noticed that whenever I put you in battle with women, you seem very jumpy, and you don't perform as well as you usually would. Same thing applies when facing a woman as an enemy."

Lon'qu simply nodded, having nothing to add.

"So, Lon'qu, who was it?" Selena asked, leaning forward a little and tilting her head. Lon'qu unconsciously pressed back into the wall.

"Why should I tell you?" he asked the red-headed girl. Selena opened her mouth to reply, but just as she took in a breath, Camilla strode around the corner.

"Selena, dear, I was wondering if you could…oh…"

Camilla noticed that Selena was not alone, and as her eyes scanned over the small group, she picked out the poor Feroxi warrior, attempting to melt into the wall.

Smiling, she said, "Hello again, Lon'qu."

Selena's gaze shifted from Camilla, to Lon'qu, then Camilla, then back to an utterly terrified Lon'qu before she erupted into peals of delightful laughter.

"Oh!" she managed to choke out. "I should've guessed."

"Is something wrong?" Camilla asked cautiously.

Selena immediately straightened her expression. "Nothing. Nothing at all, milady."

Camilla frowned. "If you say so…" She turned back to Lon'qu. "I'm not going to hurt you Lon'qu. Why do you keep acting like this?"

"He has a fear of women, Camilla. It would be wise of you to stay away from him, especially in battle," Kiran explained. Lon'qu glared at Kiran. Kiran met his eyes and shrunk underneath the intensity of it. "I nearly forgot! I have some…important business to attend to! I'll leave you three to it."

Kiran turned his back on them and began to hurriedly walk down the hall.

"Kiran! Come back here!" Lon'qu shouted. Kiran was definitely pretending not to be able to hear him. Lon'qu sighed. Selena was blocking off the hallway on his left, and Camilla was blocking him off on his right. He'd be stuck here for a while.

"Afraid of women?" Camilla asked softly, a sympathetic look in her eyes. "I had no idea. I'm so, terribly, sorry, Lon'qu."

Lon'qu, who had already begun to feel his throat tightening again, simply nodded. "It's fine," he mumbled.

"I'll be sure to stay away from you in battle. I couldn't imagine what I would do if you were injured because of me," Camilla continued. Lon'qu stiffly nodded again. He couldn't wait for the Nohrian princess to leave him alone. He needed to get away from them. Now.

"Oh…well…Did you hear that? I think that was Robin calling me," Lon'qu said, a nervous smile barely visible on his face. "I have to take my leave now. Goodbye Lady Camilla, Sev-, I mean, Selena."

Lon'qu quickly darted past Camilla, leaving both of the women slightly baffled. Selena chuckled as she noticed that Lon'qu passed straight by Robin.

"That Lon'qu gets too flustered too easily," Camilla laughed. "I will certainly have fun with him."

Selena chuckled in reply. "Next time, bring Elise as well."

Camilla considered the idea before nodding slowly in agreement. "Yes, I'll definitely do that."


End file.
